Besos y corazones robados
by inochan-uchiha
Summary: Naoki/Kotoko/Yuki xD lean y dejen un review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Itazura na Kiss no me pertenece.

* * *

Tomo torpemente el libro de frases japonesas; siguió explicando como si nada hubiera pasado. En una esquina de la gran cama se encontraba Yuki, Kotoko suspiro desganada observando de reojo como el pequeño niño movía inquietamente sus pies.

―En la primera fila la respuesta es: caballo― Hablo algo dudosa de pronto Yuki se acercó a ella. ― ¿Yuki-kun hay algún problema?

―Claro que si ¡Tonta! Aquí es Foca no caballo, vaya que ni siquiera puedes responder algo tan sencillo. ¡Tonta! ―Kotoko se movió algo incomoda en su asiento.

―Yo no soy tonta, sabes yo soy más inteligente que Irie-kun―El niño se cruzó de brazo mientras observaba a la pobre Kotoko.

― ¡He! Bien, pues demuéstralo―Yuki sonrió con superioridad.

― ¿Qué quieres que haga?―Pregunto decidida.

― ¿Kotoko puedo contarte algo? ―Pregunto triste; Kotoko lo miro asustada.

―Lo que quieras…

―Hoy en el colegio, me encontré con la niña que me gusta―Kotoko asintió― Sentí como mi corazón iba a explotar, todos mis poros empezaron a sudar, la cabeza me empezó doler. Con solo su sonrisa hizo tal efecto en mi―Miro como Kotoko tenía los ojos en forma de corazones, Yuki sonrió en su interior―Por eso quiero pedirte que me beses…

― ¿Ah? ―Kotoko aún seguía embobada.

―Quiero que me beses―Todos los corazones que rodeaban a Kotoko desaparecieron. ―Si me besas podrás mostrar que no eres una tonta.

―Yuki-kun, que tierno. Sabes creo que tengo hambre―se levantó del asiento y camino hasta la puerta de la habitación, hasta que la voz de Yuki la paralizo:

―No es tierno, solo quiero… que ella sepa que si existo. Si la beso seguramente se dará cuenta que ella me quiere―Kotoko se sintió mal.

―Pero, Yuki-kun con un beso no puedes conquistar a nadie, mírame a mí me costó 5 años conquistar a tu hermano: aguantando sus bromas y aguantando ser rechazada. ― Kotoko bajo un poco la cabeza volviendo a recordar esos traumáticos años.

―Lo sé pero…

―Está bien, pero solo será una sola vez―el niño asintió complacido. Kotoko se agacho un poco hasta la altura de Yuki, el niño se acercó hasta ella―en un beso se mueven los labios, suave y delicadamente, así le das a entender a tu pareja que lo tratas como si fuera lo más importante en tu vida. Pon tu mano en mi mejilla―El niño obedeció― mírame directamente a los ojos―Yuki lo hizo―Y cuando le estés apunto de besar di estas palabras: Cuando me miras mi mente se nubla, cuando me hablas mi alma baila un hermoso valet y cuando tú te me acercas mis movimientos dejan de funcionar. ¡Quiero protegerte!

― Cuando me miras mi mente se nubla, cuando me hablas mi alma baila un hermoso valet y cuando tú te me acercas mis movimientos dejan de funcionar. ¡Quiero protegerte! ―Yuki se acercó sin previo aviso, besando a Kotoko como le había explicado. La de pelo claro abrió los ojos en grande, dejando que Yuki hiciera lo que quisiera con un cavidad bucal. Al cabo de unos pocos segundos Yuki se separó de ella― ¡Tonta! ―Le saco la lengua― ¿Me creíste todo? Que tonta.

―P-ero.

―Todo lo que dije era mentira―Kotoko se levantó enojada saliendo corriendo hasta la habitación compartida con Naoki. ― ¡Tonta! ―Susurro para el mismo sonriendo traviesamente―Hermano ya entiendo porque te gusta besarla, es una adicción…

* * *

Naoki Irie observo como su novia entraba enojada al cuarto mientras tiraba todo lo que encontraba y hablaba entre dientes, en ese instante considero llamar al doctor; dejo el libro de medicina que estaba leyendo, guardo sus lentes de lectura y se acercó por detrás de Kotoko.

―Oye, oye cálmate―La tomo por la cintura y la sentó en sus piernas.

― ¡No! No me voy a calmar―Grito alterada― ¿No sabes que me hizo hoy Yuki?

―Hay déjalo solo es la edad, ya tiene 12 años está en una etapa muy complicada―Entre lazo la mano con Kotoko―Pero, ya veo que fue algo grave ¿Qué paso ahora?

―Yu-uki, Me beso―Irie frunció el ceño―Primero se hizo la víctima y al final yo fui la víctima.

―Kotoko más detalles…

―Pues, yo le estaba ayudando con una tarea y después me llamo tonta, de allí me reto, no le hice caso entonces me explico sobre una historia de él y una niña la cual le gusta, yo me conmocione y…―Dijo nerviosa lo último, dando se cuenta que Yuki no le obligo.

― ¿Y?

―Y, yo le ayude como podía besar a esa niña pero, yo le explique él fue quien me beso. ― El tic en el ojo de Irie se hizo presente, se maldijo internamente eso le pasaba por tener una novia muy despistada, sensible y sobre todo ingenua.

―"Beso lo que es mío" ―Pensó Irie un poco celoso―Vámonos acostar mejor―Hizo a un lado a Kotoko, apago la luz y se acostó en la gran cama― ¿No vienes? ―Le pregunto cansado, Kotoko asintió y se fue a costar a la par de su novio.

―Irie-kun estás enojado―Pregunto cerrando los ojos

―No. ―La envolvió entre sus grandes brazos. ―Pero, no le vuelvas hacer acaso a Yuki. Está bien―Ella asintió mientras Irie le besaba la cabeza―Ahora duérmete.

―Si Irie-kun…

Naoki observo de soslayo como su novia caía en un profundo sueño, tomo su celular y empezó a escribir en él:

De: Naoki Erie.

Para: Yuki Erie.

Te la pasaste muy bien con Kotoko ¿no?

Envió el mensaje esperando que su pequeño hermano contestara.

De: Yuki Erie

Para: Naoki Erie.

¿Hermano la tonta ya te conto? Bueno no lo niego me dio tentación, la tonta besa muy bien ;). Lo siento Hermano, pero ya es noche y mamá se enojara.  
Buenas noches. No trates de enviarme más mensaje que apagare el celular.

Ps: dale las buenas noches a la tonta de parte mía.

Suspiro fastidiado, Yuki le pagaría todo meterse con Naoki Erie no era nada bonito mas cuando esta de intermedio Kotoko.

* * *

¿Continuara?

….


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: ITAZURA NA KISS no me pertenece...

* * *

La gotita de sudor que baja por su cabeza cada vez se hacía más y más grande; sintió como unas grandes manos le robaba el móvil, absolutamente asustada por acto de reflejo agarro el móvil-el cual ya estaba en las manos de Irie- opto por poner su sonrisa de estúpida pero, en efecto Irie la conocía muy bien.

— ¿No crees que esto es mucho? —Irie comenzó a leer los 10 mensajes de textos— Tonta, buenos días. ¿Tonta como estas? ¿Tonta no quieres otro beso? o ¿quieres algo más? —Hablo con un tono cantado, Kotoko bajo la mirada—Esto es mucho para un niño de 12 años.

—Ya lo sé Irie-kun, pero Yuki-kun es tu hermano puedes conversar con él, si queremos terminar este jueguito debes hablar con tu hermano— Levanto la mano para acariciar el hermoso rostro de su novio— Pero, ni trates de golpearlo la violencia no es buena— Al terminar la oración Kotoko frunció el ceño.

—Está bien…

—Bueno Irie-kun, debo irme la mamá de Irie-kun me espera—Le giño el ojo y salió disparada para ver a su tía.

Irie observo la cama-la cual se encontraba totalmente desordenada-dejando escapar una risita burlona. Comenzó a ordenar la gran habitación lo más rápido que podía; al terminar de ordenarla decidió salir de su habitación y pasar a la cocina para comer algún bocadillo. Tomo elegantemente una manzana dándole la primera mordida mientras al mismo tiempo leía el periódico.

— ¡Naoki! —Se escuchó en toda la cocina la potente voz de su madre—Me llevare por unas horas a Kotoko, iremos de compras ¿no es hermoso? Bueno; quiero que ella pruebe muchos vestidos, ¡Ha! Que hermosa es Kotoko hijo: es tan tierna pero más que todo tiene carácter, si fuera hombre te envidiara hijo—Irie siguió comiendo tranquilamente la manzana— ¡Kotoko es tan linda! ¿No te has dado cuenta de esos hipnotizan tés ojos?

— ¡Mamá estás hablando de mi novia! y Kotoko te está esperando—la interrumpió a tiempo para que dejara de hablar.

— ¡Ah! Es cierto—Río un poco por su torpeza—Adiós Naoki, cuida de Yuki y papá—suspiro tranquilo cuando escucho el golpe de la puerta; dejo en la mesa el periódico y comenzó a caminar hasta la escalera.

— ¡Yuki! —Lo llamo con voz grave. De un momento a otro el niño ya se encontraba a su par.

— ¿Qué pasa hermano? —Pregunto ingenuo.

—Eso pregunto yo—Irie levanto una ceja— ¿Que tienes en contra de Kotoko?

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Hermano no he hecho nada malo o ¿sí?

—Mira Yuki, el que te aprovecharas de la despistada de Kotoko está mal ¿sabes porque? Ella es mi novia y pronto mi esposa, estos juegos ya no son para niños…. Un beso te lo paso pero el que mensajeras por el móvil ya es otra cosa.

—Para nada hermano, solo trato de socializa con Kotoko ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Irie se froto la cien; le costaba mucho hablar con su hermano menor, ya Kotoko le había advertido que no lo golpeara pero, no daba límite su paciencia con las palabras de Yuki. Irie sonrió fraternalmente y sobo la superficie del cabello de Yuki:

—No está mal pero, no te pases de listo Yuki —la voz de Irie le amenazo con delicadeza—Aunque trato de no salirme de mi rol de hermano bueno no puedo, no sé porque te digo esto seguro porque me estoy muriendo de celos—Se carcajeo un poco−aun sobando la cabeza de Yuki− y lo miro a los ojos—Cuidado con hacerle algo que Kotoko no desee, Yuki no habrá otro beso ni nada de lo que quieres. Te lo digo de la mejor forma: ¡Compórtate como un niño! —Deslizo lentamente su mano hasta dejarla caer al aire libre.

—Entendido Hermano—Dijo dando unos cuantos pasos atrás—Pero no he hecho nada que la tonta no haiga querido. Simplemente Hermano, deja tu rol de niño bueno—Irie lo miro por deba de su hombro—Esto es lo que quiero y no lo dejare; me llama mucho la atención tu linda novia, al parecer estamos en una guerra creada por mí—Sonrió—Hermano si quieres ser un buen niño déjame a la tonta—Irie apretó los puños— ¡Oh! —Exclamo—Pues eso quiere decir no ¿verdad?

—Yuki…—Susurro enojado—Kotoko me pidió no hacer nada estúpido; así que dejemos esta absurda pelea por **mí **novia.

—No quiero…

—Deja de ser infantil Yuki—demando enojado.

— ¡Que no hermano!—levanto un poco su voz.

— ¡Yuki deja de comportarte así y mejor aléjate de ella! —Grito fuera de sí.

— ¡¿Por qué no te alejas tú?! Quiero a tu novia si ¿y qué? Tú la tuviste por mucho tiempo, si no aprovechaste tu oportunidad deja que yo la tenga. —Irie lo tomo de la camiseta levantándolo hasta estar cara a cara.

—No quiero lastimarte por eso te indico que dejes de hablar tonterías—Los ojos de Naoki estaban llenos de furia.

—Bájame—Yuki le ordeno a su hermano pero, Naoki lo siguió observando— ¡Idiota te dije que me bajes! —Yuki se desesperó aún más, al notar que Irie no lo iba a bajar aprovecho el pequeño descuido de su hermano mayor para golpearlo con una patada en el estómago— ¡Tonto! —Grito a los cuatro vientos, Irie lo miro apachando un poco los ojos por el grave dolor.

—Eres un infantil Yuki, me decepciona ver que aun tengas esa mentalidad tan ridícula—Irie se acercó lo más rápido que pudo hasta su hermano empujándolo, logrando botar a Yuki con rapidez. —No te metas a donde no estas invitado y más no te metas con la novia de otro mocoso…

Yuki se levantó directo a responder violentamente a su hermano pero, un ruidoso timbre lo callo. Irie cansado camino hasta la puerta abriéndola para ver a su sonrojada Kotoko.

— ¡Chicos! —Susurro con la cara roja— ¡Ayúdenme! esto pesa—Dijo dejando ver los grandes paquetes de ropa y accesorios de mujeres—Tía es muy impulsiva con las compras—Aclaro tambaleándose. Irie la tomo por los hombros y la llevo a una mesa para que se sentara:

—No deberías esforzarte tu naturaleza es débil, no estas acostumbrada a hacer mucho esfuerzo sobre todo cuando tu torpeza está al 100% —Kotoko inflo los mofletes enojada.

— ¡ha! Irie-kun ¿No puedes divertirte un poco? Siempre regañándome y regañándome—Le saco la lengua juguetona.

—Es porque te protejo ¡torpe! —Está bien; Yuki ya no aguantaba más sabia que Irie hacia todo eso para lograrle darle celos y dar a entender su posición, cansado con sigilo empezó a caminar para irse de ese maldito lugar.

— ¡Yuki-kun! ¿Desde cuándo estás aquí? ¡Oh! Les traigo algo a Irie-kun y a ti—Dijo sacando dos camisas y pantalones iguales para el desagrado de los dos—Tía fue la de la idea y yo escogí el modelo. Es hermoso ¿No?

—Me reúso Kotoko —Irie camino hasta la escalera meneando la mano en son de despedida—Lo escogiste mal, esta horrible—Hablo mientras se iba con nada de amabilidad.

—Pienso lo mismo tonta, esta feo y sabía que no tienes nada de buen gusto—Yuki hizo lo mismo que Irie—Adiositos…

Kotoko suspiro enojada con la cabeza agachada, no valoraban su gentileza. Totalmente frustrada se dejó caer en el sillón mientras hacia un berrinche…

* * *

04/3/2008

Cada día me siento más agitado, cuando escucho su risa, cuando oigo su voz; cada átomo de su ser me cautiva locamente ¿Por qué será? De verdad odio a Kotoko por hacerme sentir así: Nervioso, confundido y pensativo. Estoy seguro que ella me lanzo un hechizo como en las de los cuentos, aunque Kotoko no es una bruja; es algo peor.  
Que puedo decir soy un niño y eso no lo puedo cambiar para mi desgracia, en poco tiempo quizás la logre enamorara pero ¿Cómo? ¿Regalos? ¿Flores? O simplemente tomo el mismo camino que mi hermano.

No. Estoy confundido es mejor dejar de escribir cosas sin sentidos.

Kotoko espérame y ten por seguro que atacare ferozmente. Hermano perderás este reto; Yo seré el vencedor…

Te robo un beso y tú te robas mi corazón.

Yuki Irie…

* * *

_A/N: Hola, pues subo el segundo capítulo de mi historia ^^ tratare de no tardarme y sobre lo último Yuki está escribiendo en un cuaderno. Gracias por los Review…_

_¿Review? _

_Continuara…._

_Inochan-uchiha_


	3. Beso de enemigo

Disclaimer: Itazura na Kiss no me pertenece.

* * *

Se tomó de la cabeza los albores del día la estaban cegando, estaba enfurecida ¿Quién rayos iba a visitar a alguien tan temprano? Adormitada salió a pasos lentos de la recamara; Irie también se había despertado lo único que hizo fue ponerse una almohada en el oído, Kotoko llego a la puerta de la casa ¡Dios santo! Eran las 6:00 de la mañana, las ¡6:00! Abrió la puerta dejando escapar un bostezo.

—Kotoko— ¡Oh! Aquella voz era muy conocida para ella; fuerte, chillona y con bastante optimismo. — ¡Hace tiempos que no te veo! ¿Te has olvidado de mí? ¿Verdad que no? —Él de cabello negro la tomo por los hombros exagerando.

— ¡Kin-chan! —Chillo despertando a todos. Los dos Irie alzaron una ceja formulando una sola palabra: ¡Enemigo! —Ves lo que haces Irie-kun se despertó—Golpeo levemente el brazo de Kinnosuke.

—Pero, Kotoko—Se defendió—Tu gritaste—la señalo.

— ¿Yo? ¡No! Kin-chan grito. —Yuuki vivió su cabeza con una perfecta cara de superioridad. Los otros dos siguieron peleando hasta acabarse las palabras, algo muy dificultoso para ellos. En todo la palea los dos hermanos amenazaban con la mirada a Kinnosuke, el cual ni cuenta se daba. Kotoko suspiro dando por finalizar la pequeña batalla— ¡Bien! Kin-chan ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kinnosuke se rasco la cabeza—Pues, nada en especial—Concreto nervioso. Yuki sonrió descartando que Kin-chan fuera una gran amenaza—Bueno, la verdad es que—Miro a Irie incomodo, al instante Naoki toco el hombro de su hermano en señal que se fueran.

—Vámonos—Dijo caminando con las manos en su bolsillo. Yuuki camino hasta Kotoko tomándola de las manos.

—Tenemos cosas pendientes—Dijo serio, soltó la mano de Kotoko y salió detrás de su hermano. Kotoko confundida miro a Kinnosuke.

— ¿Decías? —Pregunto sentándose en el sofá que estaba a su par; Kinnosuke también hizo lo mismo, después de sentirse más cómodo hablo:

—Pues, es que Christine no me deja en paz, me persigue por todas partes—Kinnosuke movió la cabeza asustado— ¡Me quiere besar! ¿Qué debo hacer Kotoko?

La castaña observo un lugar fijamente con una mirada muy pensativa, a Kinnosuke le estaba dando un paro cardiaco al parecer no podía domar a la linda extranjera. Al final de cuentas Kotoko sonrió picara, a Kinnosuke se le pararon los pelos; nunca en su santísima vida la había visto tan sublime.

—Tengo un plan—Dijo parándose mientras reía estruendosamente.

* * *

Tomo su comida tranquilamente escuchando una vocecita a lo lejos, acabo con la comida y leyó una revista. Yuuki lo miro e Irie también miro Yuuki, esta vez los dos hermanos estaban de acuerdo. ¡No! Querían gritar pero, como si la Aihara hablaba y hablaba como nunca. La señora Irie también la miraba pero, con una cara de miedo ¿¡Qué Kotoko iba hacer que!?

—Por eso te digo Irie-kun que me ayudes con Kin-chan—Termino de hablar a una gran velocidad. — ¿Qué dices? —Cerró los ojos ilusionada

—No…

—Pero…

—Kotoko-chan—La llamo con la mano, la señora Irie la tomo por los brazos llevándola hasta la cocina. — ¿Qué crees que haces? —Pregunto enojada.

—Nada, solo quiero ayudar a Kin-chan—Dijo con éxtasis la última palabra—Chris, lo tiene loco él pobre no sabe qué hacer—se puso de rodillas para mirar con su ojos periférico a Kinnosuke.

— ¡Pero, hacer eso no trae nada bueno! —Susurro—Si él hermano mayor se enoja todos mis años ayudándote se van a ir por la borda—Lloriqueo hipeando. Irie suspiro, la loca de su mama se estaba pasando era mejor hacer algo al respecto.

—Está bien—Resoplo al pensar en la absurda idea—Ayudare a…—bufo enojado—Kin-chan con su problema—Que estúpido se sentía en ese momento, Yuuki lo miro mal. Un cuerpo desconocido se le aventó encima, Kinnosuke lloraba a lágrimas peladas.

—Irie ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! —Pletórico abrazo al Irie, el otro pequeño Irie solo grito enojado:

— ¡Me voy! —dejo la comida en la mesa y salió caminando hasta a su habitación siendo perseguido por su mamá. Kotoko agarro un lápiz y con rapidez empezó a dibujar quien sabe qué cosa.

Mientras el pobre Naoki estaba siendo abrazado efusivamente, Kotoko dibujaba y se quebraba la mente para planificar su gran idea. Su ideal no estaba tan mal bueno, quizás un poco inmaduro pero era perfecto para que Chris lo dejara de acosar, siempre pensó ser la heroína de Kinnosuke ya que ella había sido salvada por él en muchas ocasiones.

Se acordaba perfectamente de esos niños malos que trataron de pegarle y Kin-chan como todo un héroe la salvo. Kin-chan era un salvador para ella, un hermano mayor. Sería su momento para ya no ser salvada sino ser la persona para salvarlo.

Kin-chan sonrió, era una espléndida idea. ¡Chris lo dejaría en paz al fin!

— ¡En hora buena he terminado! —Chillo triunfal—Miren chicos, el plan será….

* * *

La linda extranjera se paseaba nerviosa por el living de esa casa, ¿Para que la habían llamado? ¿Kinnosuke estaría allí? Arreglo su gorra pensativa.  
El fuerte sonido de pasos en la escalera llegaron a su fin, Kotoko bajo con una gran sonrisa.

—Chris, ¿Cómo te ha ido? Espero que bien, bueno, ¿Por qué no vamos al patio? Es tan relajante estar allí, que hasta dos pájaros podían sorprenderte—La jaloneo hasta el patio que había estado hablando por todo el camino.

—Ok. —La inglesa miro curiosa el bonito lugar— ¡Woo, fantastic! —Dijo aplaudiendo mientras se sentaba. — ¿Kotoko, has visto a Kinnosuke? —La castaña tosió fuerte, Chris asustada le ayudo a que no se fuera a morir.

—No, no lo he visto Chris pero… ya vendrá—Dijo después de recuperarse, Christina la miro sonriendo.

—No te preocupes, algún día estará conmigo. Creo, que mi presencia no es de su agrado—La rubia, se carcajeo—que privilegio, Kotoko tienes a Kinnosuke, el hombre más hermoso, musculoso e inteligente del mundo—Kotoko suspiro, ¿Inteligente? De seguro Chris se lo imaginaba como un superhéroe, con un traje sexy y una capa roja… de pronto la imagen de Irie vestido como un héroe atravesó la cabeza de la castaña.

—Hermoso—Suspiro, con baba en la boca.

— ¿Kotoko? No, te estas imaginando a Kinnosuke ¿O sí? —La rubia frunció el entrecejo, Kotoko volvió a su mundo apenada negó con la cabeza.

— ¡NO! S-olo… ¿Eh? Ese es Kin-chan—Rápidamente, la inglesa se dio vuelta en busca de su amado.

— ¿¡Donde!? —Kotoko sonrió señalando, aun trajeado Kinnosuke quien llevaba en su mano unas hermosas claveles, Kin-chan se dirigía hasta… ¿Una hermosa joven de cabello café? — ¡Kinnosuke! —Grito alterada tratando de llamar su atención—Oh, ¿listen to me?

Kinnosuke miro de soslayo a Christina, dándose valor para lo que venía. Observo a Kotoko quien le hacía señas, ¡Era ahora no nunca! Camino decidido hasta la hermosa joven de cabello café, la tomo por los hombros y la acerco a sus labios.

— ¡Kinnosuke! —Grito más fuerte, aterrado por lo que iba a pasar. Kotoko balbuceo enojada algunas cosas, Irie la mataría.

—Maldita…—susurro al ver los carnosos labios de Kinnosuke cerca de los suyos —_**Me las pagara**_—Pensó Irie, subiéndose el… ¿brasier? —_**No, ¡NO!**_ — ¡Gran cagada! Los delgados labios de Irie fueron atrapados por Kinnosuke, los dos se besaban con asco y resentimiento. ¡Mierda! Odiaba su vida. Irie miro la ventana de su casa teniendo un mal… presentimiento.

— ¡Lindo! — Grito Chris, el mundo se paralizo. ¿Lindo? ¿Qué mierdas tenía en la cabeza la rubia inglesa despampanante? Kotoko se cayó de rodilla, ¡Su plan! Irie se separó aterrorizado de Kinnosuke, ¡Mataría a su novia! Y Kin-chan estaba paralizado con los labios entre abiertos. — ¡Esa fue la mejor, demostración de amor en el mundo! —Christina se le tiro encima-literalmente- a Kinnosuke.

—Eh…

— ¡Waaa! No funciono, ¿Por qué? —Los gritos sollozantes de Kotoko alarmaron a la vieja loca digo, a la mama de Irie quien salió corriendo colgando con una mano a Yuuki.

—Kotoko-chan ¿Qué paso? ¡Naoki! ¿Hijo, porque vomitas? —Un mundo de confusión. Irie apretó los puños.

—Nada, no paso nada. —Aseguro la Aihara Yuuki la miro guiñándole un ojo.

—Éxito…—Le susurro feliz de ver a su hermano vomitando, ¡Gracias a su Kotoko!

— Emm…—Se sobo la cien colerizada. —Kin-chan ¿podemos mañana seguir ayudándote? No me siento bien—Kinnosuke asintió triste.

Caminando malhumorada por las escaleras se dejó caer en el gran sofá, ¿Por qué siempre quedaba como la mala? ¿Por qué siempre salía perdiendo? Quería salir corriendo y esconderse en la falda de su mama, si estuviera viva. Apretó los dientes había conseguido que Irie la odiar, y Kin-chan se decepcionara.  
¡Que problema! Cerró los ojos dejándose caer en el sueño. Ya comenzarían sus palabras ignoradas por Irie. Y las visitas más seguidas de Kin-chan.

* * *

** Soy el mejor**

Bueno, que puedo decir hoy, me la pase de lo mejor tomando fotos y viendo a mi hermano sufrir. La tonta idea de la tonta no fue tan tonta, ¡Esta bien! Qué trabalenguas ¿no?  
Lo bueno es que los el idiota de Kinnosuke sufrió también.  
Tengo suerte YO estaré allí cuando mi hermano abandone a la tonta. La besare y la convertiré en mía. ¿O mejor ocupo el método ortodoxo de conquistarla?  
No me divierte, darle flores así que, será a mi modo.  
¡Como la deseo tener en mis brazos! Mia, mía, mía, mía… Solo mía.  
Beso, beso, beso, beso. Prometo darte un beso amada mía.  
Quiero dártelo ya.

Yuuki Irie.  
"Lo se soy el mejor"

* * *

A/N: ¿Y? Pregunten en AnriKIra link en mi perfil. Dejen review y hay un Poll sobre con quien puede haber romanticismo. Los amo y les deseo un feliz domingo para mi caso el día más atareado. Juro que casi llora al pensar que había eliminado el capítulo. XD ¡UFF! Suerte. Dejen sus review.  
¡Saludos!  
Su adorada.

Inochan-uchiha.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Itazura na kiss NO me pertenece.

* * *

Abrió la puerta y diviso una figura femenina en la sombra, ¡Ah, ella estaba en su casa! Al instante planeo cerrarla puerta, pero la delicada mano de Konomi obstaculizo su plan.

No tenía más mayor deseo que se fuera, ¿Qué hacía en su casa? Enserio que odiaba verla, odiaba a las personas estúpidas como ella, personas sin estilo, sin modales, personas que nunca deberían de existir. Personas como ella.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Konomi bajo la mirada con un pequeño sonrojo en la cara— ¿No tienes suficiente acosándome en el colegio? ¿Ahora mi casa?

—Y-o es-te. —Le enseño una pequeña flor y una rosada carta en ella. —es para…

—No gracias, no necesito cosas tan triviales—La corto cruzándose de brazos—Puedes largarte de mí ca—

Como un relámpago Kotoko hizo su escena tomando por los hombros a Yuuki y lo empujo haciendo que los dos adolescentes chocaran. Kotoko se arregló la falda y levanto el pulgar hacia la cara de Konomi, la niña asustada se escondió en la espalda de Yuuki quien incomodo fruncía el ceño. Como era de irónico su vida, en el lado de Kotoko salían flores y arcoíris imaginando ya los hijos de aquellos dos y en el lado de Yuuki se podía apreciar la atmosfera oscura y tenebrosa del niño.

— ¡No me digas! Ella es…—Tartamudeo un poco—Que lindura Yuuki-kun, ella es tu novia, bueno es obvio hasta tiene un sonrojo. ¡Que casanovas! ¡TIA! ¡Trae la cámara! —Apretó los dientes no le podía estar pasando eso.

— ¿Por qué tanto escándalo, preciosa? —Kotoko miro a la vieja loca con una sonrisa.

—Su novia—Susurro señalando con el dedo pulgar. Los ojitos de la Señora Irie se tornaron estrellas.

— ¡Que guay! ¿¡Cómo te llamas querida!? —Se acercó a zancadas rápidas cuando llego a donde la niña aventó ─Literalmente─ a volar a su hijo.

—Yo es-te—Yuuki arrugo la mirada ¿Acaso no tenía más palabras? Ascendió la grada de la casa limpiándose la tierra que tenía en su vestimenta. —Venía a casa de Yuu-chan para—Konomi se mordió el armándose de valor—Para…—su cara enrojeció—Para…

¡PLOMM!

—Bien hecho Yuuki, la desmayaste—Irie sonrió tomándole del pelo.

—Que gracioso hermano—exclamo fastidiado—Aleja tu mano de mí. —Dijo con recelo.

—Ok, pero, yo no te ayudo con el problema. Enemiguito—se burló tomando de la manga a su novia. —Kotoko mi amor no deberías de meterte en problemas que no te convengan—Al decir aquello su tierna novia ya estaba a su par abrazándolo.

—Pero, Irie-kun—Hizo un puchero.

—No, nena vayamos adentro—haciendo berrinches la hermosa castaña entro a la casa e Irie se despidió de Yuuki con una sacada de lengua, si… eso se sentía bien.

Empuño su mano y pensó en diversos palanes para alejar a Konomi de su casa, pero ya era muy tarde de seguro su madre ya se encontraba a dentro de su casa curando a la fastidiosa de su compañera. No la soportaba debería de hacer algún sacrificio para que no se notara tanto su hostilidad hacia Konomi ¿Cómo? Sería un gran trabajo después de todo él solo quería a Kotoko.

* * *

—Abre la boca linda.

—Pero, ¿Qué es eso?

—Medicina.

—Pero.

— ¡Vamos Konomi-chan! —Introdujo en la boca la entraña medicina—Ves no sabe tan mal ¿Verdad?

—Mamá ella no debe de tomar eso—Aburrido volvió a colocarse en el sofá.

—Naoki ¿Qué debería de tomar?

—Alguna medicina que si le ayude por ejemplo: —Coloco su mano sobre la barbilla y se apoyó suavemente cerrado los ojos—en mi cuarto hay un bote a donde tiene el jarabe que le das a Yuuki cuando se enferma, contiene varios minerales que al poco tiempo de estar agotados recuperan las fuerzas.

—No tienes que preocuparte Konomi, Irie-kun te curara él es doctor. —El aludido miro a su novia ¿Tenía que repetirlo a cada momento?

—Claro.

Con las mejillas rosadas y el cabello negro desarreglado miro en bobada a Yuuki, siempre soñó que él, con un hombre valiente y audaz Yuuki para ella era lo más hermoso del mundo, ese día Konomi confesaría sus sentimientos fueran aceptados o no.

— ¿Qué me ves?

— ¡Yuuki-kun! —Grito Kotoko, él adolecente la miro—No debes de tratar a si a tu novia—Regaño.

—No lo entiendes.

— ¿Eh?

Irie guardo silencio sin embargo debía de hablar rápido sabía que las cosas se descontrolarían gracias a que su "pequeño" hermano menor, recordó algunas cosas que debía de decir y se limitó no saber nada hasta que su hermano se calmó.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo…

Los presentes de allí lo miraron, suspiro era duro pero su corazón le decía que era lo indicado por nada del mundo dejaría que su hermano menor le quitara a su novia si, Kinnosuke estuvo en guerra y el salió victorioso fue por suerte pero, ahora con su hermano era otro problema.

— ¿El que Naoki?

—Pues, mientras estudio pienso ingresar en ser un doctor y cuando lleve unos cuantos meses en mis estudios, quiero casarme con Kotoko…

Las lágrimas de la castaña inundo la sala ¿Era cierto? ¿Ella sería la señora Irie? De la emoción abrazo a su futuro esposo pero, todo era distinto para Yuuki los sentimientos que nunca había experimentado le causo temor; con la cabeza agachada susurro:

— Mentiroso… —Levanto la cabeza dejando al aire libre su cara fruncida y los ojos lagrimosos— ¡No mientas! ¿Por-por qué? ¿Acaso te gusta mi sufrimiento? ¡No entiende nadie que a la persona a quien amo es ella!—Señalo a la castaña.

— ¿¡Que dices!? ¡Vuélvelo a repetir Yuuki y veras…!

— ¿¡Algún problema mamá!? ¿¡No lo sabias!? Lo repetiré ¡Yo AMO a Kotoko! —La cólera de la señora Irie se agrando.

— ¡No vuelvas a decir eso! ¡Yuuki por Dios! ella es mayor a demás que es tu cuñada.

— ¡Ella es MIA!

—No te atrevas a decirlo de nuevo…

— ¡Yo la AMO!

¡PLASS!

Miro su mano; rosado y con un fuerte dolor y de nuevo la miro; ella… de verdad…

— ¡MAMÁ!

— ¡YUUKI-KUN! — Se tomó de la boca, ¿Por qué?

Con la cara volteada y roja abrió la boca y la movió tratando de articular alguna palabra, se sentía caliente se tocó el labio ¡Oh vaya! Así se sentía tener el labio reventado.

—Y-o, lo siento…

Se cayó al suelo quedando arrodillada lo único que observaba eran 3 pares de zapatos pero el cuarto había desaparecido, hipeando y gritando a los cuatro vientos se dejó acurrucar en los brazos de su hijo mayor.

¿Por qué todo terminaba así? Ella tenía la culpa ¿Por qué nunca afrontaba los problemas? Si ella hubiera hablado con Yuuki de seguro hubiera olvidado su obsesión con ella pero, para Kotoko el camino más fácil era huir, ahora lo sabía había escogido el camino correcto.

* * *

—Vete por favor…

—No lo hare

— ¡Lárgate!

—N-o.

Se inclinó en la barra negra se apegó más a ella para sentir lo helado, si bien no sabía nada de curaciones pero, su mejilla ardía y lo único cercano que aliviaba poco su golpe era esa barra.

—No me molestes.

—Entiendo que es difícil estar enamorado de una persona que no corresponde tus sentimientos.

— ¡Tú no sabes nada!

—Umm, No, si lo sé.

Esta vez la observo, tenía un cabello negro muy brillante y ojos de igual color vestida de rojo y con la piel pálida y rosada.

—Entonces, dime si tanto sabes cómo me siento deberías de saber que ¡Yo no te quiero! —La miro con el ceño muy fruncido.

—No te preocupes con la confesión de hace rato me quedo muy en claro.

—Qué bueno.

—Deberías de saber que Kotoko-tan no te ama…

—No me digas—Dijo irónico.

—P-pero, yo sí.

—No me interesa. —Bufo asqueado, todo lo que necesitaba era paz.

—N-o, pido que me ames ahora pero, en algún futuro quiero estar contigo, si sigues amando a Kotoko-tan no seré capaz de mirarla como una amiga sino como mi enemiga. Te pido de todo corazón que no rompas el corazón de tu madre ni el mío solo, quiero que seas feliz y-y esto no te traerá nada bueno.

— ¡No quiero tu opinión! ¡Qué fastidiosa!

— ¿Qué? Yo te quiero ayudar porque te amo y así me agradeces, como odio a los hombres siempre tan crueles.

— ¿Para qué amas a uno?

—Por-por qué, ¡Asshhh!

Ya no le prestó atención para que si de todos modos solo lo quería molestar, observo el cielo azulino mientras Konomi hablaba y hablaba, las delicadas manos de aquella adolecente lo tomo por la cintura, de inmediato se sintió incomodo trato de separarse pero, aquella joven tenía demasiadas fuerzas.

—Tu corazón está herido, Yuuki… déjame curarlo. Prometo aceptar todo de ti tus defectos, todo.

Se dejó abrazar lo necesitaba un abrazo que le brindara calidez y protección, su vida dio un giro de 180º por Kotoko a sus 14 años nada era igual, desde el principio solo fue un juego de niño pero, después ya no, se fue convirtiendo en una obsesión pasaba más tiempo con Kotoko y le agregaba eso.

Casi siempre inventaba un pretexto para lograr estar a su par ya que su hermano nunca se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos. Si desde el inicio pensó que aquella castaña le traería problemas igual a su hermano como seria con Konomi; no estaba seguro él aún no la quería la detestaba pero, eso también paso en el pasado ¿Entonces?...

—Tienes los pechos más pequeños que Kotoko. —susurro en el oído de Konomi.

—T-tú—Ahora el tartamudeo no era de felicidad ni de timidez, ella estaba enojada si de algo no tenía en cuenta Yuuki seria en la explosión de emociones de una mujer. — ¡No me compares con ella!

—No importa, yo solo digo ella ya te gano

—E-eso es por qué.

— ¡Bah! Que aburrida eres.

— ¡No lo soy!

— ¡Sin pechos!

— ¡Cállate!

Río. Salir de ese enamoramiento sería difícil pero, lo haría costara lo que le costara. Iba a dejar a de amar a Kotoko, por ella misma, no se había dado cuenta que la había lastimado. Era lo que menos quería…

* * *

A/N: Lo siento por la tardanza ahora, la historia ya llegara a su final solo un capítulo final y el epilogo, x3 gracias a sus review y a los follow. Seguro pensaran que no salió muy bien el capítulo pero, disculpen escribir y hacer tareas no es lo mío. Como ya he dicho antes visiten AnriKIra link en mi perfil.  
x3 Si tienen ideas ¡Perfecto!  
Los amo x0

Inochan-uchiha.

06/03/14


End file.
